1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organic/polymer chemistry, and more particularly to molecules such as polymers, that can incorporate triptycenes and iptycenes.
2. Description of Related Art
Many materials and molecules have rigid structures that can be said to be shape-persistent. Aromatic, conjugated and polycyclic structures are typically their principle building blocks, and are the base architectures that provide the anisotropic characteristics of liquid crystals and high strength polymers. In general, these materials have flat two-dimensional structures and low degrees of internal free volume.
In contrast, chemical structures that have relatively high internal free volumes include those of the iptycenes. Typical applications of iptycenes and related structures have been as groups to prevent aggregation of polymers, thermally stable elements in structural polymers, and as a rigid scaffolds to define a molecular receptor.